


The Coffee Shop AU

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Harry, Coffee Shops, M/M, Writer Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: Prompt: One wherein Tom is a bestselling author using the name "voldemort" as his alias.He finds a cafe and is entranced by barista Harry and uses him as his muse for his next story (without harry knowing).With dense!Harry and pining!Tom if possible.





	

Writer’s block was more than just a curse, sometimes it was a death sentence. His publisher had been hounding him for weeks already for his next book. “It’s not like these things fall from trees, you know.” He had told the woman.

“I don’t give a damn. Get to work on your next book or we will both have a big problem on our hands, and I’m not going to be the one the public is going to be angry with, understand?” Her pastel pink attire was out of place compared to the sneer on her face.

“Fine,” he growled at her and that was the end of that. His fans would often get intense when it came to his books. Once he a woman in nothing but a towel came up to him at one of his book signings and asked in front of the large crowd if he would fuck her right there and then. He didn’t go to a lot of book signings after that.

It was early in the morning, most were just now waking up to go to work. He wanted to stop by a nearby coffee shop so he could have something to help wake him up. He did his best thinking early in the morning anyway.

He walked in the door, a bell signaling his entrance, and almost walked back out the door.  A tall man stood at the counter and was yelling at the barista. “You call this coffee? What the hell is this shit?”

“I’m sorry, sir,” the black-haired barista said completely bored. “I can make you another cup if you would like.”

“So, you can give me this disgusting shit again? No thank you. You fucking idiots think you deserved to be paid more for this shit? You can’t even make a pot of coffee right,” The man spat at the barista

“You are absolutely right, sir,” the barista yawned. “I am so lazy that I can’t even stay awake right now. Why should I have to get up two hours before everyone else to make sure that you all get your damn coffee? What was I thinking?” To Tom’s delight. The barista took the cup of coffee out of the tall, angry man’s hand and promptly threw it in the trash. Next, he took off his apron and held it out to the man. “I don’t work nearly as hard as you, sir. You can probably do a better job than me. So, please take this and show me how it is really done.”

“Fuck you,” the man spat and angrily stomped out of the store.

Tom watched the man leave with a grin on his face. “That was beautiful,” He told the barista as he walked up to the counter.

“Thank you,” the black-haired man bowed. “It happens more than you think. What can I get you?”

“I’ll have whatever he is having,” Tom grinned at the man.

He chuckled in response. “Coming right up.”

Tom watched the man work, pouring a simple cup of coffee never looked more like art to him than it did now. As the man turned back to him, he read his name tag and asked “Scarhead? Why does your name tag say that?”

“A joke by one of the senior staff. His dad made him get a ‘real job’ because he was spending too much of his father’s money. He likes to take it out on me sometimes. I actually like this one.” The barista said with a grin. “One time, he purposely switched out the milk and soy from their containers, I got yelled at most of the day and I couldn’t figure out why. _That_ was a long day. Anyway, here you go.” The man handed him his cup of coffee. “On the house.”

“Thank you,” Tom smiled at him. “What is your real name then?”

“Harry. Just Harry,” He told him.

“Well ‘just Harry’, my name is Tom. Thank you for an entertaining morning.” Tom sipped his cup and made a show of savoring the taste. “That man did not know what he was talking about. This is divine. I will have to come back again.”

Tom did exactly as he said. He returned to the coffee shop every morning just to talk to Harry. Most of the time, he would stay to work on his new book which was staring Harry as the main character. Not exactly him of course, but a character that just so happens to look, sound, and act just like him. And if he also happens to work in a coffee shop then that was pure coincidence.

Some days, he wouldn’t even work on his newest project. He would just sit at the back of the shop, watching Harry as he made cup after cup of whatever type of coffee the customer wanted. Tom liked the orders that were more complicated best. Harry would show a real pride in his work when he presented them with their drink.

Tom loved it best when there was a lull in the work morning, and Harry would take the time to talk to him. Harry would tell him story after story of all the crazy things that happened to him while he worked there. Tom would laugh, cry, and feel more things than he had felt in a long time.

When the book came out, it was an instant hit. Thousands lined up to get their copy and were overjoyed at what they read. His main protagonist “Alexander” made thousands of fans weak at the knees.

“It’s different from his usual work,” one of the reviews said. “But, it is his best book yet! I can’t wait for the next one.”

“It leaves you on the edge of your seat! Alexander is the type of guy that anyone would want!” said another.

His publisher was beyond happy with the popularity it received, and she demanded that he begin working on the next book immediately. Tom was happy to oblige, he needed a reason to return to the coffee shop after all. He was to shy too just up and visit Harry at his work without his work in front of him

One morning, while he was already working on the next book, a group of teenage girls walked in and squealed, making Tom jump in his seat. “Oh my god you’re _him!”_ One of the girls said.

Tom, not looking up at the group, thought that they were talking about him, but once he paid attention to them, he found that they did not notice him at all.

“Oh my god you are Alexander! You look just like him! You’re even working in a coffee shop too!” Another girl squealed.

“What?” Harry asked confused.

“Alexander? The protagonist of Voldemort’s newest book? It the best thing ever! I am in absolute love with him!” The first girl pridefully told him. “You could be a real-life version of him! Can I have your number?”

“Ummm…” Harry looked at her uncomfortably.

“Harry, do you think I could get another cup please?” Tom said with as much charm as he could muster to Harry as he walked over to the counter.  

“Hey, we were here first.” One of the girls sneered at Tom. “Wait your turn.”

“Oh, so sorry.” Tom replied, clearly not sorry at all. “Harry love, when you get a chance, may I please have another cup of coffee?”

“Um, sure thing darling.” Harry said leaning towards Tom, an elbow propped up on the counter. “Would that be all?”

Tom, who was not expecting that reaction, stuttered. “Y-yes that’s it.” He did not like the way the girls were looking at him. Harry was _his_ muse and he did not have the time or patience to share him with some starry-eyed fangirls. Tom figured that flirting with him like that would be a clear sign for them to _back off,_ but he never expected Harry to respond like that.

 The girls looked instantly irritated at their display, but did not try to talk to either one of them further. To both Harry and Tom’s delight, they left as soon as their orders where ready.

“Thanks for that!” Harry smiled at Tom while wiping down the counter. “That was some quick thinking. I don’t really like getting attention like that, especially from costumers. That was some great acting you did back there!”

“Right…acting…so, have you read Voldemort’s new book by any chance?” Tom asked hopefully.

“Yeah, my friend Hermione was gushing over it and made me read it. It was okay, not my kind of book though.” Harry admitted.

“You… didn’t like it?” Tom said almost sadly.

“Don’t tell me you are one of those crazy fans. That story is _okay_ but it’s nothing to obsess over. I mean the author talks up Alexander too much. I mean, he describes him making coffee like ‘a god would make a soul’ that sounds a little unrealistic to me. Put Alexander against a dragon or something and then I will be interested.” Harry ranted.

“Oh, well you never know. Something like that could happen in the next book,” Tom placed his elbow on the counter just as Harry had done towards him a few minutes ago, “Perhaps he might even throw in a dark and evil wizard just for good measure.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah sure, that will be the day. If he does that, can he make Alex fall for the bad guy too? I love a good plot twist.”

“Me too,” Tom smiled.

When the next book came out, and Harry spat out his drink when he got to the part about the dark lord and the heartthrob barista kissing. He demanded an explanation from Tom, but the only thing Tom said was “Don’t you love a good plot twist?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Find me on Tumblr!   
> BigJellyMonster.Tumblr.com


End file.
